


Freely Given

by cauldronofdoom



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint has a big mouth, Fluff, M/M, Sex Pollen, Steve is adorable, Tony is a good bf, crazy fangirls make me laugh, they make loki laugh too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has some hang ups. He's from the 40's, okay? Tony understands, and they've been taking it slow.</p><p>Then Tony gets hit with sex pollen.</p><p>Tony is not impressed.</p><p>Sequel added: Steve is done waiting. Tony's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW; mentions of a past violent hate crime.  
> Written for an avengerkink prompt.

“Seriously, you and Cap still aren’t knocking boots? It’s been, what, three months? And we’ve caught you making out on the sofa how many times? Should I go give him a ‘birds and bees’ talk or something?” Clint looked some cross between amazed and exasperated after being informed by Tony that ‘No, I don’t know where Steve is, I haven’t seen him since the movie last night’. 

 

Natasha was closest, so she was the one that smacked him upside the head, but it didn’t even look like Tony was going to try that. Instead, he just leveled Clint with the coldest, hardest look he’d ever given. Clint gulped audibly.

 

“I don’t mind if you tease me.” His voice was friendly, but his expression was still cold. “But you will not bring this up with Steve. At all. He’s from a time when it was actually illegal to be gay, to say nothing of his rather devout Catholic background. If there is any implication, from anyone, that my libido is more important than his comfort, that person will find out the hard way why you don’t want one of the world’s most powerful and influential people mad at them. Understood?”

 

Clint couldn’t answer, Bruce was still looking completely engrossed in his tea, and Thor was still in bed, so it was Natasha that answered. “Understood. And they will also be facing me.”

 

The two exchanged a weighted look, then nodded.

*

“I can’t believe these stupid villains. An army of fangirls, can you imagine? Just because they knew we’d never hurt them.” It hadn’t actually been as much a villain attack as a personal attack against Tony. His fan club was apparently dabbling in the occult, which Loki found hilarious. So he helped them. Luckily all they’d done was expose Tony to a ‘love spell’ which an indignant Thor had griped about. Apparently it wasn’t so much a ‘true love’s kiss’ sort of thing as a ‘sleep with all the people’ thing. 

 

Tony had been able to keep himself controlled, even called the armour and assisted in rounding up the five masterminds and getting them charged with attempted sexual assault. Now, though, back in the tower after SHEILD declared there was nothing physically wrong with him and Thor assured them the spell wouldn’t last too long, the genius was banging around in his workshop almost violently.

 

Steve was the only one still there. He didn’t want to leave Tony alone, and the others had all given him a ‘your boyfriend, your problem’ look before filing out. He knew the others figured he’d be ‘helping Tony through it’, but he just didn’t know if he could do that.

 

He felt awful about how selfish it was, that he was watching the person he loved throw things at walls when it wouldn’t take much to drain all that tension out of him. A few kisses, maybe touch his… his bottom like he’d accidentally done that one time before almost dying of mortification, and he knew Tony would take care of the rest. Tony would know what to do. Tony would make it good.

 

Every time he opened his mouth to call the brunette over, or made up his mind to go grab him himself, though, he froze. He remembered the accusations of ‘fairy’, ‘fag’, ‘heathen’… His small size and delicate bone structure had made him an easy target, and Bucky coming to his rescue didn’t help. And even if he could get over a few names and punches (he’d gotten worse when he’d mouthed off to that guy who’d declared that he wasn’t fighting for the government, even if it did come to a draft) he couldn’t get over the image of the body he’d found in an alley that one time, beaten to death under graffiti that clearly said ‘death to fags’. It had been written in blood.

 

Tony had been nothing but patient with Steve from the get go, though the taller man knew how much his partner wanted to be his lover. He’d never said, never pushed, but it was in the eyes when he watched Steve move, in the possessive nature of his grip when they cuddled…

 

Would it be that bad to just be with Tony? Maybe that would finally clear away the memories. Get past them like pulling off a bandage…

 

“Stop that.” Tony was right in front of him now, and Steve gulped. Tony’s brown eyes were blown and lustful, his mouth red from where he’d been biting his lips, and there was a light sheen of sweat covering his skin.

 

He looked beautiful. Needy and gorgeous and just so wanting…

 

“I said stop that.” Tony broke in, his voice rough. He pulled Steve in for a kiss, but pulled away before Steve could even get the nerve up to grab his hips like he usually did. “This is not your problem. Quit thinking like that.”

 

“I could…”

 

“No.”

 

“Tony, I really do want…”

 

“I said no.”

 

“But…”

 

Tony kissed him again then, hot and hard and messy. Steve could feel the other man’s arousal pressed against him, and knew his matched. His body never did have the same hangups his mind did. He did want this, had for a while…

 

Tony was still moving him, and Steve went with it. He figured they were headed for the couch they’d often used for cuddling and kissing, so was surprised when his back hit something cold and hard.

 

Tony pulled away then, looking wild and a little bit desperate. “I said no, Steve. I appreciate it, but no. When we do this, it will be because you and I both want it and are ready for it, not because some two-bit cult wannabes thought they’d see how good I am in bed. It’s important, and special, and I am damn well not going to let them take that from us by not being able to keep my pants on.” He opened the door Steve was pressed too, and Steve stumbled out onto the landing. “I have a shower, I have food, I have coffee, and I have water. I have a perfectly comfy couch should I need a nap or if this doesn’t wear off by night, and my hand will perfectly well suffice should I actually not manage to keep my pants on. You have no duty to me, nothing expected. And if it’s not something freely offered, not traded or anything, then I don’t want it. I’ll see you when this wears off.” 

 

The door was shut in his face, and all Steve could do was stare through it at the man heading back to the row of cars, no doubt telling JARVIS to put the place in lockdown at the same time. 

 

He grinned and headed upstairs. Tony, notorious playboy and unsentimental Tony, thought their first time should be special. Important. Freely given. Loving, though he actually hadn’t said that one. Steve shuddered at the mental image, not even feeling his usual embarrassment when he remembered the heat in Tony’s wonderful, expressive eyes.

 

As he topped the stairs and glanced down at the glow coming from the glass door, he couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face. Maybe he was more ready than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, as promised. I made sure to finish it as a birthday gift to myself. I hope it's what you were hoping for.

Tony gave a surprised squawk followed by a laugh when he was ambushed as soon as he entered the Avengers section of the tower after a full day of meetings. Everything that could had been put off last week, and now he was stuck playing catch-up. “You’re being very forward. I like.” He informed the blonde hair that he could just see out of the corner of his eye.

“Mmm-hmm.” The giant, cuddly mass of super soldier agreed. “I couldn’t even get near you for a week. I missed you.” He mouthed at Tony’s collarbone though his suit, and Tony just melted. 

“You could have visited me in the shop if you really wanted.” He informed his boyfriend, his smile obvious in his voice. “I like having you around, and I wouldn’t have done anything. I can control myself.”

A snort answered his declaration, but Steve’s muffled voice cut off any indignation before it could form. “I know that, you’d never do anything you thought would hurt or scare me. It would have been hard on you, though. I didn’t want to put you through that.”

“… That was an awful pun, just so you know. And it’s fine, it’s not like I wasn’t thinking of you anyways.” He couldn’t help laughing, though. It was just so odd to hear Captain America make a sex joke.

“’M glad. You’re mine. I wouldn’t want you thinking of anyone else.”

Tony sighed and dropped a hand back to run through the soft, blonde hair, carefully pulling it and twisting himself so they could share a quick kiss. “Never again. Just you for me now, Cap.” He tried to pull away then, only to be dragged back to the hard chest behind him. “Relax, big guy. It’s dinner time, and I’m starving. I’m not going anywhere.” When he still didn’t let go, Tony rested his hand on the pale one on his shoulder. “Food first. I’ve spent a full week in the lab, so why don’t we steal a few of the pizzas Clint ordered and watch a movie? We can cuddle on the couch instead of here in the hall.”

Steve hummed, obviously thinking it over. “Can we watch something in your room? Bruce claimed the main lounge for a documentary tonight, and I’m not interested in listening to the two of you argue about the scientific method and peer review all night. It’s not like either of you follow those protocols.”

“Hey! I follow them! Sometimes. When I feel like it. In a way.” He grinned when he felt Steve laugh into his neck. “Alright, fine. Grab some pizzas and meet me there? The suit looks hot as fuck on me, I know, but it’s not exactly loungewear.”

The arms tightened around him for a moment, before being released alongside a long breath. “Fine. I’ll just be a moment, kay?” He was kissed again before the peak of human perfection hurried off like an eager puppy. 

Tony just shook his head, smiling. That man and his boundless enthusiasm… He headed off to his room, already pulling at his tie and jacket. He still didn’t know what he’d done to make Steve love him, but he’d happily keep doing it for the rest of his life. Even if it was that thing where he chased the villain of the day through the sewers, and he’d sworn ‘never again’ the whole time he’d done that.  
*  
Steve’s palms were sweating when he got to Tony’s room. The genius was flopped on the bed, JARVIS flipping through the channels for him. He gave Steve a happy grin when he came in, and Steve could feel his cheeks heating. “There you are. I was starting to wonder if you’d gotten lost.” He teased, and Steve flushed harder.

“Sorry. Clint.” He said, kicking the door shut carefully and coming over to sit on the bed. There was an odd look in Tony’s eyes, so he hurried on. “I had to trade him dishes tomorrow to get the last pepperoni one for you. They didn’t distract Thor with the barbeque chicken one fast enough.” His smile was back, so Steve ignored the previous look.

“You’re so good to me.” Tony teased, holding out a hand. Steve handed over the top box, keeping the supreme one for himself. He’d end up eating half the pepperoni one too, but he always made sure Tony was stuffed first.

Tony set the box next to him with an annoyed huff and leaned over far enough to haul Steve in by his t-shirt. “Pizza’s good, but gimme a kiss first.” He said, nipping at Steve’s lips.

He huffed a laugh and complied, dropping little pecks all over his face as he settled down before giving in a planting a good one on his boyfriend. “It’s good to know I rank pizza.” He said with a laugh.

Tony’s eyes went soft, even as he tried to even out his breathing. “You rank all the things.” Then his smirk came back, though his eyes stayed fond. “Just promise not to tell the armour, okay? It’ll get jealous, and I don’t need it refusing to start on me next time Doom shows up.”

Steve laughed at that and peppered a few more kisses onto Tony’s upturned face. “We’ll keep that our little secret, then. Just you and me. And JARVIS. And possibly whatever SHIELD flunky that got stuck on Avenger-sitting duty this week.”

Tony threw back his head and laughed at that, and Steve felt satisfaction curl in his stomach. He does that, he makes Tony laugh, makes him happy. He draped an arm over the smaller man to pull him up against his chest before flipping open his pizza box. There’s two cans of root beer in his, keeping it balanced on the way up, and he passes one to Tony as they settle in. “So what are we watching tonight?”

“Urgh, something mindless? How about Shrek?” Tony wasn’t even looking at the TV, just snuggling close to Steve.

“Shrek’s fine. JARVIS?” The AI doesn’t answer, but the now-familiar Dreamworks moon appeared on the screen, so he knows he was heard.

He can’t pay attention to the movie, much as he usually enjoys it. He has Tony lying against his chest, healthy, whole, and happy. There’s a trace of pizza sauce on the corner of his mouth and Steve just knows he’ll taste like root beer. Once they’re done eating he doesn’t even pretend to keep watching the ogre fight the dragon. He just tosses the boxes off the bed and follows them with the empty soda cans. Then he tipped Tony’s head up for another kiss.

He pulls back after a moment and adjusts them to lie further down on the bed. Tony’s not really watching the movie either, so he doesn’t feel bad about stealing all of his attention away. The other man doesn’t seem to have any objections, if his happy mumbles, enthusiastic kisses, and clutching hands mean anything. 

Steve hesitates for a moment, but the thought of Tony tossing him out of the workshop for Steve’s sake made him brave. This is Tony, whom he loves, who loves him, and who would never let anything hurt him (which they’ve fought about, Steve heals quickly and the suit can only be proof against so much), and Steve is only human in the end.

He uses his hold on Tony to flip them over so the smaller man is lying on top of him, reaches down for his… his ass (he can do this, he doesn’t have to be nervous. Not about the actions and not about the words) and grinds Tony’s erection against his own.

They’d gotten over embarrassment over those physical responses a while ago, with Tony giving him an easy, friendly lecture on how a virile libido is nothing to be ashamed of and that nothing would be done about them until they agreed they both wanted it. One, or both, of them popping a boner during make-outs wasn’t unusual, but this was the first time any specific attention had been paid to them. 

Steve was sure his face was beet red, but it was totally worth it for the way Tony arched against him, throwing his head back and keening. He came back down with a gasp and an undulation that made Steve writhe beneath him. “Steve, Steve, God, are you sure? You don’t have to…”

“I know.” He broke in, nipping at Tony’s neck. “I want to. I really, really,” He emphasized with a quick press of his hips, “Want to. Please. Please, Tony, please. I want you. I love you, I want you. Please.”

Tony stilled for a moment, searching Steve’s face before kissing him again, filthy and full of promise. “Alright, sweetheart, but you have to promise me something. If anything makes you the least little bit uncomfortable, you tell me. Okay? Can you promise me that?”

“Promise. I promise, Tony, love. I promise.” He groaned as Tony pulled his own shirt off, then attacked Steve’s. It took some squirming to get it off without dislodging his lover, but he didn’t mind. It was worth it to be able to keep Tony pressed against him.

He couldn’t figure out why their chests touching was so much better than hands on skin, but it was. They’d skated hands under shirts before, but nothing this far. Nothing with this much intent behind it. 

He moaned and kissed Tony again, kept kissing him. Tony was the one to finally break away, scooting carefully down his hips enough to drop kisses down Steve’s neck and across his collarbones. “This okay?”

“It’s fine. It’s good. I… More?” Tony shivered at his breathy plea, but ducked down further to mouth at a nipple. “Oh! Oh, oh, oh. Tony!” He ran his hands up the tanned chest hovering over his stomach to tweak and play with the other man, hoping to give him similar pleasure. It was like there was something connecting those points straight to his dick, somehow making him harder. This was so much better than he’d ever had alone, and he was still wearing pants.

Tony switched nipples he was sucking on then, and Steve writhed as the cooler air of the room brushed over wet and stimulated skin. Tony gave a breathy chuckle before pulling Steve’s hands from his chest and moving them to his shoulders. “Relax.” He chided softly. “Let me do this to you, for you… “

“But, you…”

“I’ve had good sex before. I want to see you, to take you apart and watch you melt, then hold you while you try to pull yourself together. I want to drive you so crazy the only thing you can remember is my name. And I’m not going to remember all of things I want to see if you’re helping me along like that, okay?” Steve had gone bright red, but nodded at Tony’s heated query.

“If you say so, Tony.” His hands clenched on the firm shoulders beneath them, and Tony chuckled. Then he gave a full body shimmy that had Steve arching up, pressing his groin insistently into the toned stomach above it and feeling Tony’s own hardness against his thigh. His fingers flexed as his eyes flew open, and he tilted his head to the side in an attempt to confirm his suspicions.

He was right. That undulation had been Tony somehow squirming out of his clothes. There was only sleek tanned skin pressed against him. That thought drew a heartfelt moan from him, but Tony still paused. “Okay?”

“More than okay.” Steve assured him, gasping. He trailed his hands down his lover’s back, gripping his hips to pull him up into a deep kiss. Tony’s hands splayed over Steve’s chest while his hips rocked gently, grinding them together. Steve panted out sharp breaths against Tony’s lips while his hands slid down to the smaller man’s ass to increase the pressure. 

Tony laughed breathlessly, then trailed his hands down Steve’s sides to rest on his waist, fingers just dipping under his jeans. “Steve, do you…”

“Yes! Yes, Tony, I want. Please.” Tony grinned at him then, not even annoyed that he’d been cut off. 

“Alright, then. I believe you.” He sat up over Steve’s thighs, ignoring the disappointed noises coming from the man under him. “Hush, you. You’re the one that chose to wear jeans. Just give me a moment…” It took only seconds for the button and zipper to be dealt with, but a little bit longer for Tony to peel them down his legs. Steve hooked his fingers into the band of his briefs at the same time, not wanting to give Tony another opportunity to pull back. 

Tony laughed as he draped himself back over Steve, lifting one hand to give it a slow lick. He claimed Steve’s lips again, and Steve dove into the kiss with everything he had. He could feel Tony laughing against him, his chest rolling over Steve’s larger one. Then a damp hand closed about him, and Steve gave himself over entirely to sensation.

A handjob wasn’t anything he hadn’t done for himself before, wasn’t anything special. Nothing like what he’d been expecting from Tony of all people. But it was still so good that he lost his head, only coming down from his sensation high after it had peaked into white-hot sensations that proved the aptness of the phrase ‘le petite mort’ more than anything he’d ever given himself.

He had a feeling much of that was just Tony himself, with his long body pressed against Steve, his breath damp in Steve’s ear, his goatee scratching carelessly against Steve’s cheek. If he was anyone else, there would be a friction burn in the morning, and for the first time ever he cursed his quick healing.

Tony was rocking himself against Steve’s thigh when he finally managed to find his voice. “Tony?”

“Shh.” Tony insisted, flopping one hand up to cover Steve’s mouth and kissing his cheek sloppily. “Brain gone. Gimmie a minute….”

Steve laughed, but didn’t say anything. Instead he turned his head slightly to nip and suck at Tony’s fingers. He made a startled noise at the unexpectedly bitter taste of them, then went red when he realized what that meant.

“Not a swallower, then?” Tony asked, laughing and groaning as Steve continued to assault his fingers. “It’s cute how you can still blush right after sex. If I was ten years younger, I’d already be making plans for round two. Now, though, I’ll probably need a nap first.” Tony was pouting, so Steve turned his face to plant a proper kiss on his lips.

“So, you…?” He asked, turning his body to pull Tony closer. The smaller man hummed, tucking himself into Steve’s embrace.

“When you finished. You’re gorgeous all the time, but mid-orgasm is something else entirely. Actually,” He yawned here, and Steve shifted them to a slightly more comfortable cuddle, “Given the amount of ammunition my imagination has given my libido, it’s a good thing I didn’t plan on tossing you right into the deep end. I’m not sure either of us would have managed.”

Steve was beet red again, but he needed to ask anyway. “You weren’t?”

Tony yawned again, his voice taking on the edge of sleep. “Why rush? I’m not going anywhere, you’re not going anywhere, and most sex doesn’t have a ‘best before’ date. It’s about having fun, whatever you’re doing, not a race to penetration.” He snuggled his face closer into Steve’s chest, and Steve only barely caught his next words. “Gonna do so much with you, gonna take my time and do everything with you…”

Steve smiled as Tony’s breath evened out into true sleep. He supposed he could feel patronized, or cheated, by only getting jacked off, but he found he didn’t mind. His own imagination had been busy too, but he could gather from the way Tony talked about everything that he didn’t know the half of it.

He couldn’t wait to learn, though.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a second chapter coming up, if I can get it working right. I have been informed that this needs a sequel.


End file.
